In high-power white LED devices whose application to generic illumination has been studied, adhesives having excellent transparency and heat resistance have been used in various applications. For example, patent document 1 discloses an adhesive for fixing a translucent support and an LED chip to each other, and the adhesive is composed of an epoxy resin, a silicone resin, water glass or the like.
Further, in patent document 2, when a phosphor plate is arranged on an LED, an adhesive prepared from a material such as silicone, low-melting glass or a transparent adhesive, is used. In patent document 3, a substrate for an LED chip and a light reflection layer formed on a base table are adhered to each other with a silicone-based adhesive.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3852465
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2007-273998
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2007-311401